Grand Duchy of Donber
The Grand Duchy of Donber was a human nation in the eastern most point of the central lands, it borderd Freeland to the west, Silsia to the south, the mirkuleon empire to the north and small part of land known as the devil's corridor bordered Auchakaram in the west. New Donber was primarly a trading country having large navy and a merchant naval milita as well it controlled trade throughout most of its history in the eastern ocean throughout most of its history. History Donber was founded by the Durgian Empire as its three territories, New Donber, Durgia and Donber. These territority were governed by their own princes who were loyal to the Emperor who was also the prince of Durgia. During the 5th era the Empire was broken up by the human soverignty agreement. The Prince of Donber restyled himself as the Grand Duke and Donber as the Grand Duchy of Donber. 2nd era The lands of Donber were populated by various human tribal groups, including the North men who for some reason left their lands and travelled eastwards on primitive small canoes and boats to the Twin islands, . These North men did not leave much of an impact on Donber. Donber was part of lands of the Freemen who were ruled by the Mirkuleons, the word Donber coming from Old Freelandic meaning Coastal dweller. The land of Donber was settled by Durgians during a population boom which was orchestrated by the mirkuleons. 3rd era During the Human slave revolts, Donber became part of the crownlands of Emperor Kete of the Agomoton Empire along with the other territories which included the land of Siels. During the wars of Silsian unification, the Silsian army was defeated by the Donberians who did not wish to become Silsian. The Donberians then annexed the northern border of Freeland to connect to Durgia, this was caused the Durgian line., this was caused the Durgia-Donber kingdom and its capital was port-town in Donber. 4th era The Mirkuleons reconquered Aundar and the rest of Freeland. They took over the Durgian line however allowed free travel between the people of Donber and Durgia along it however they taxed the road. This tax meant that small time traders and travellers stopped going along it or would do so illegally. This caused isolation of Durgia which became poor and evantually sixty percent of the nation's people. The King of Donber-Durgia sent armed convoys of Donberians to settle Durgia. The Durgian migrants went westwards until they arrived in the westlands where they set up New Donber which soon voted to become part of Durgia-Donber and to be governered by the crown prince. This formed the Durgian Empire. 5th era During the wars for the sake of humanity. After the wars, the Durgian Empire was broken up by the human soverignty agreement. Donber became a grand duchy ruled by a grand duke. The Durgian line was given to Freeland and became a demilitirised zone controlled controlled by two military borders of the Mirkuleon Empire and Freeland. The Grand duchy of Donber became wealthy with the rise of new technology which made transport easier and thus became the trading capital of the world. The Port city became the largest in all of the central lands and was said to be centre of sciences and arts. The navy was built up and it controlled trade throughout the eastern ocean. The war between aucharkaram and the grand duchy occured at this time, with the duchy being victorious. 6th era During the dwarven crisis the Grand duchy of Donber became poorer and weaker resulting in an invasion and occupation by Aucharkaram. However Freeland managed to send soldiers to liberate it. Donber built up its naval power and would often send ships to support the Elderhold during the second mirkuleon civil war. 7th era At the end of the mirkuleon second civil war and the reforming of the Mirkuleon Empire, Donber had been loyal to the Bearborn monarchy and thus were rewarded with the Durgian line. They formed the kingdom of Durgia-Donber once again. The southern tip of Donber called the Rhawaffeghen region was annexed by Freeland during the fifth era however was given to Donber. This in turn started the great war when Freeland invaded Donber in revenge. The King and the rest of the royal family fled to Aucharkaram where they were kept as Royal guests to king of Aucharkaram. After the great war Durgia was granted its indepedence and became a republic whilst Donber went back to being a Grand Duchy. Rhawaffeghen remained part of Donber despite its large Freelander population. A rebel group in the Rhaweffeghen proclaimed their own state but this was quickly put down by the Donberian army. The Elderhold legion's naval forces created a blockade around Donber and launched an invasion called operation bay of dogs. The Donberian army was defeated by the Mirkuleon marine forces, however Donber's large navy managed to surrond the Mirkuleon fleet. The navy of the twin islands legion was sent in to break the line of the Donberian navy, this ended with a Mirkuleon victory. Economy Donber was generally considered to be the richest of all human states in the modern era. Donber was a tax haven in which trade was encouraged as was exploration. Donberian sailors traveled from their homelands all the way to the Sataro, Kwaakw and Elpam empires in the east, trading wool, gold and priceless works of art for gun powder and ivory. Donber was considered the centre of trade in the world with various canals being built which were connected to the mirkuleon sea. Donber however had a much smaller industry, producing a tenth of the steel produced by Freeland. Donber was fairly lacking in natruel resources which meant it relied on trade. Donber typically tried to be a nation at peace due to it being completely unable to operate indepedent to other nations. The Donberian shilling was considered the most important currency to which all others were based from. Goverment Donber was was grand duchy ever since its independence and there were no seperation of powers thus giving the Grand Duke the role of being the head of the legislature, the executive and the judicary. Grand Duke is an elected title chosen by the franchise (thirty year old men) from the Grand Duke's family. The Grand Duke's sons often have roles of goverment minster and the society in general is nepotisitic with most postions of power being given by family members rather than earned. Corruption was fairly high with powerful trading groups who formed armed gangs called Doks. The Doks came to control the trading ways in the eastern sea, the Grand Duke gave them exclusive rights such as taxless trade and naval military support if they promised to support him. chamber of white tower The chamber of white tour acted as the main advisory body to the Grand Duke, made up of 25% of four types of advisors, democratically elected ones, inherited ones, ones appointed by the Grand Duke and others appointed by the Ducal civil service. The inherited advisors had the most power as they had the ability to veto any law and the Grand Duke was required to listen to their advise. The Grand duke's self appointed advisors had the power to veto any bill before it became a Law and they could suspend laws through a unaminous vote for three years with the Grand Duke's approval. The civil service appointed advisors had the powers to suspend bills for two years and democratically elected appointers had the ability as a single voting block to block laws but only with the Grand Duke's approval, this could only happen for every one hundredth law passed by the chamber. Population The population of Donber was around 250 million although 30% of the population were constantly at sea and they never lived on land. The population mainly lived on the coast with the majority of people living in land were not ethnic Durgians/Donberians but Freelander peasants who had settled in the innerlands as farmers and serfs who worked for abstintee Donberian landlords who lived in the wealthier coastal region. military